The present invention relates to bedclothes generally and pertains particularly to a specially designed bedcovering to permit a person to read in comfort while disposed at least partially under the covering.
It is common practice for many people to sit up and read in bed for a period of time after retiring and before going to sleep for the night. Also, people who are bedridden for extended periods of time often read a great deal to pass the time.
Such reading in bed is no problem when the room is adequately heated and in warmer climates. However, when the room is not adequately heated conventional bedcovers interfere with a persons holding a book in a reading position while comfortably covered under the bedcovering.
The applicant's solution to this problem contemplates the provision of openings for the hands to be extended for holding a book during reading. While the prior art does not appear to have recognized this problem or provided any approach to the solution of this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,694, issued Nov. 8, 1955 to Bryant is of general interest relative thereto.
The provision of openings or slits in bedcoverings can become unsightly or disrupt an attractive design or pattern on such bedcoverings. For this reason, applicant contemplates the incorporation of these openings into decorative designs placed upon such bedcoverings. While again this problem does not appear to have been contemplated or any solution therefor contemplated within the prior art, the following U.S. Patents are of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,133, issued Oct. 19, 1971, to Isola, et al.; U.S. Des. 160,595, issued Oct. 24, 1959 to Gunnill; U.S. Des. 160,596, issued Oct. 24, 1950 to Gunnill and U.S. Des. 190,621, issued June 13, 1961 to Foster.
The applicant has devised means for overcoming the problems of the prior art as will be discussed hereinbelow.